


I'll Play Too

by Lapis_Fairy



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Kissing, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Fairy/pseuds/Lapis_Fairy
Summary: Sam just has to make it to the group raid, she just has too! Of course, Charles isn't going to just stand around and pout after the arduous sexual tension between the two!Smut based of the webcomic "Let's Play." Specifically what happens after chapter 124Also this is actually my very first smut fiction I have ever written, but I'm writing now because some of these events I can relate to, so in a way, I just want to share some experience anonymously. I hope you enjoy! Please comment with any feedback!That being said, this work is for ages 18 and up, because I will spare no detail.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

After the awkward ride home due to a very provocative Welsh boss, dear Samara couldn't help but feel red as a beet. Yet, for once, she didn't feel like she wanted to ground to swallow her whole. This is a whole new experience for her, she has felt lust before, but was quickly squashed after that car incident with Link. This time, she not only felt lust, but she also felt desired for once. Her mind and heart just raced a hundred miles a minute as she quickly headed into her apartment, inhaler on hand in case her lungs failed her. 

"Why did I have to pick an apartment with stairs in them," Sam gasped.

After quickly closing the door behind her, Sam had to calm down her breathing before her asthma flares. She leaned against the door with her head low, slowly sinking to the ground. "That was definitely wasn't like it was with Link," she laughed to herself. After hitting the ground, she sat with her head between her knees, needing to process what exactly just happened. All the sudden she felt a cold nose on her hand, Bowser, her canid companion, ever so thoughtful, whined in a worrying way. "Sorry Bowser for making you wait, let's take you out."

After about 30 minutes, Sam and Bowser returned back to their apartment, both thankful for the short stroll. They both truly needed relief. Sam checked for the time, "Oh! I need to get ready now!" She stumbled to her room and opened her wardrobe. 

_"Show a little TNA!"_

Monica popped into her mind for a brief moment. Sam pondered for a while. 

_Maybe she has a point, but I also don't want to push this too far._

After pondering about where Charles would most likely take her to dinner, she knew she would have to dress fairly formal, wouldn't want the same disaster as the last time Charles took her out to eat at a fancy restaurant. _Maybe something..._

After picking through her dresses, there was a simple long-sleeved black dress that graciously hugs her petit, hourglass figure, coming down past her knees, showing a little cleavage. Along with them, some black stockings to keep her legs warm, and leather boots with a small heel to elevate her look. Comfortable, sleek, and less likely to bring too much attention to her, just the way she likes it. 

Sam turns on the shower, wanting a warm shower to help her relax. The bathroom fills with steam, the air warm and a little easier to breathe, Sam's was able to feel her jaw unclench, her shoulders drop, and back straighten. The running water helped ease her darting mind. 

_"I want to be very succinct, Samara. I am not looking for a companion."_

She replayed in her head Charle's words, trying to rationalize that this might not be anything she really needs to get worked up about. After all, it's less likely that they could even have a relationship outside of work, especially with her father around. But maybe... 

_Sam remembered wanting more earlier today in the office with Charles, after he kissed her, her lust reciprocated by inviting his tongue into her mouth. She felt something take complete control over her actions, gripping into charles arm while she lead his free hand down her chest. It all happened so fast, and then ended a little too soon. "I do appreciate your enthusiasm, Bunty- but you really should behave," Charles said as he showed restraint, backing off._

Sam closed her eyes, bit her lower lip, and blushed at the memory. She leaned against the cold shower tiles, still shaken from what actually happened, and wasn't a wild figment of her imagination for once. The feeling returned that very same moment, the feeling of carnal desire. She softly let out a moan, as she fancied of the though of Charles' hands on her, if only he didn't let go too soon...

Her hands became the vessels of her dirty thoughts, she dragged them downwards from her neck to her chest, gently cupping them. Her nipples became erect, in her mind, Charles was gently pinching and caressing them. _"Bunty..."_

She then thought of the way her would gently whisper to her ear as one of the hands slowly trailed down to her stomach, reaching down to her lower lips. Sam let out a sharp gasp, imaginary Charles held her steady against him by grabbing her neck firmly, but still allowing her to breathe freely. Sam gently flicked her clit with her middle and ring finger, Sam was long gone into this fantasy. "Charles," she let out a breathy moan. 

Sam placed her foot on the ledge of the tub to give her more leverage. _Charles lifted her leg, slowly sliding his fingers inside her. "As I said Samara, I always finish what I start."_ Sam moaned and whined, she steadily increased the pace until she was just on the cusp of reaching...

Her phone notification goes off. Sam had an abrupt snap back to reality, _Ah! What am I doing?!_ She mentally berated herself for thinking such lewd thoughts, she didn't realize she has them. After drying off her hand to check her phone, she opened an unread message. 

"Be there soon in about 20 minutes, Ms. Young."

"Crap!" She realized that she didn't even clean herself, in fact, she just felt more dirty. She changed the water temperature to cold and then quickly finished her shower. 

Sam quickly got dressed, glad that she decided to think ahead of picking her wardrobe ahead of time. Sam decided to wear her hair loose, not wanting to cause anymore unnecessary tension to her head. 

The doorbell rang, "Be right there!" Sam shouted. She opened the door to find Charles in a casual, yet formal blazer, dark blue jeans, and a white button up shirt. Not the same attire as work, but still a little more upscale than just a casual look. "Ms. Young, glad that you are still joining me," he said casually, while eyeing her. _There's that look again, his eyes look, hungry,"_ Sam thought while she blushed slightly.

"Well, we want to clear up a couple of things and I want to listen to what you have to say," Sam said, looking down to her feet. "Come now, no need to be so bashful," Charles said assuringly, "like I said before, there are no rules against office relationships."

"Uh, right, let me just grab my belonging and I'll be right out," she responded, closing the door a little harder that she meant to. _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD,_ her mind was racing when she saw how his eyes looked at her up and down. She took precautions to take her inhaler into her purse should her lungs fail her again. 

"Samara, I know you are not exactly the most," Charles took a brief pause, "experienced, person, but there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Sam sat in the passenger seat of his car, chewing on her fingernails. She realized he could pick up on her nervousness, she places her hand down to her lap and took a deep breath to attempt calming her nerves. "Sorry Charles, it's just that," she stammered, "well, it's that it's..." she mumbles under her breath, not able to admit to him. 

"Ms. Young, we are not at work but I will make you do your exercises until you speak clearly," Charles commanded. 

_EEP!_ Sam sat up straight, and blurted out with her eyes closed, "It was my first kiss, okay?" Her face once again turned a brighter shade of crimson, realizing that she may had said it a little louder than she actually wanted to. 

Charles then realized the level of "experience" she was greatly lacking compared to him. He didn't let his expression of surprise show through his face maintaining composure. "I see," he chuckled, "although I will say what you lack in practice you make up with it in enthusiasm." He could never really resist the urge to tease her, he found that after enough pushing and shoving, he could get an unexpected reaction, like this morning. Sam looked at him sternly, _Don't tease me Charles,_ he picked up the clue and smiled to himself. 

They arrive to their destination, an intimate, but inviting bar called Vigo. 

"What place is this?" Sam asked, "I don't think I've heard of it."

"They serve Tapas here," Charles replied, "it's Spanish. The serving sizes here are smaller and meant to be shared, which works for those who don't really know what to order."

Sam was curious, wondering what options they have, the only Spanish food she has ever heard is Paella, and she hasn't even tried that either. 

They head inside, Charles claiming his reservation to a table, the hostess leads them inside to a small, but cozy table for two. The table allowed for privacy for the two of them, the dim lighting with candles sets up the ambience of the restaurant, with flowers set on top of the accent piece, allowing the two to be able to see their faces. "This place is beautiful, I didn't know this was here." Sam marveled at the well thought out design. Charles was pleased that she seemed to like the place he picked out so far. 

Charles ordered red wine to start, meanwhile, Sam looked though the menu.

After some time they ordered a few plates for them to try, honestly Sam had no idea what they would taste like, but she wanted to welcome the new experience. She may be shy and nervous, but being with Charles, she felt secure. However, she could not help but think of that steamy shower scene from earlier. His hands were so much bigger than hers, and Sam couldn't help but try to study his hands in the dimly lit setting. Suddenly, preventing her mind from wandering further, she stood up, "I need to use the restroom," she walked from the table.

Charles showed her the direction as she walked. He couldn't help but take a peek at her as she walked, while the dress was fairly conservative, it fit her form wonderfully. He sat back and took a sip of wine. The thought of him deciding to take the initiative to kiss Sam excited him, but he also didn't want to force her into the situation. He was used to women being very candid with him in their willing to have sex with him, but those women also had their time and knew exactly what they wanted. Samara was different, he was the one to give her first kiss. _Well, if she would allow me to go further, at least her first time wouldn't be so disappointing._ He laughed to himself at the thought, she couldn't possibly allow him to do that to her.

Meanwhile, Sam was splashing her face with cold water, attempting to bring herself back into reality. _Nothing is going to happen, we are just going to pretend this didn't happen because he probably prefers a partner that would know what they are doing. I can't believe I actually told him he was my first kiss._ She groaned internally, but she was determined to face the music, _the faster we get this over and done with, the better, then I can join the raid and everything will go back to normal._ But did she really want things to go back to how they were?

She headed back to their table, the food already placed. The dishes were almost too pretty, but also very appetizing that you can't resist. "Ah, Miss Young, right on time," Charles invited her back to her seat, "I've ordered a variety for us, some of these are actually my favorites."

Sam smiles and sat next to him, "Wow, it all smells so good too," Sam picked up a small serving plate and picked a little bit of everything, her nervousness melting away. Charles served her some wine, and they happily ate together. Sam tried an oyster for the first time, she thought she would hate it because people have said the texture can be off putting, but the sauce on the oyster was phenomenal.

"I hope it's to your liking Samara, but I also did want to expand your palette." 

"Thank you Charles, I've always known you have good tastes, I usually don't like seafood but I think I like Spanish seafood now."

"Glad you are enjoying yourself, now, I must get to the point. Miss Young, I want to know what do you want out of this relationship you and I have."

Sam's stomach dropped just a little, she was hoping not to have to go into that conversation, especially since she was enjoying herself. 

"I... I actually don't really know to be honest, this experience is new to me. I do enjoy your company, but I wouldn't you to have to put up with me since I don't really know what I'm doing," Sam blushed, placing a hand behind her neck. 

"Samara, if I didn't want to have to put up with you, I would have not invited you to dinner in the first place," he reached for her free hand closest to him, "let me decide what I'll tolerate."

She looked at his icy blue eyes, the intensity stared deep into her.

"There are some boundaries we do need to discuss," he continued, "I did mention earlier that snogging in the workplace is not professional."

"Yeah, we really shouldn't be doing that, especially with other people around," she replied sheepishly. 

"Ah so you also appreciate privacy, I'm glad we are on the same page."

Sam nodded in agreement. 

""While we are on the clock, you and I are colleagues. You will continue to be my secretary and I will still be your boss. Secondly, we should not talk about this relationship to other people. That includes your friends and especially your father," he said sternly.

Sam thought of having to keep this relationship a secret, but when she thought about her father, she understood that he would have Charles' head if he knew what they were doing behind closed doors. 

"And finally, I want you to be completely honest with me," he pulled himself closer to her, "I truly enjoy your company, you are an intelligent, kind, and beautiful woman. As I said before, I am not looking for a companion, but I will be happy to see where this takes us," he kissed her hand, "what do you think, Bunty?"

Sam looked intensely into his eyes, when he calls her by that nickname, it makes her heart beat faster and makes her mind all foggy. 

"I think I would like that, Charles."

"Good, so we agree on these terms?"

"Yes."

"Excellent," he reaches with a napkin to wipe some sauce from her lip. Sam let out a delicate moan, Charles noticed but held on to his composure to not embarrass her even more. _She's very sensitive, I'll have to be very gentle with her,_ he laughed to himself.

The rest of dinner was a delight, Sam has never tried food like this before and she thanked Charles for taking her to Vigo. 

"It's my pleasure Samara, should I take you home?"

"Yes, thank you."

Sam's mind started to wander during the car ride, her lust taking over her imagination. She thought of being able to invite him inside and finish what they couldn't in the office. Only this time, she wants his hands all over her with wild abandon. She also wants her hands all over him, no longer wanting to be coy. She was so lost in her fantasy that she couldn't help but give out a sigh. 

"Something on your mind Miss Young?"

She suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone, and her mind scrambled to grab a hold of the current situation. "Ah, sorry Charles, my mind just wanders from time to time."

"You didn't answer my question," Charles pried.

"Oh uh, it's nothing," Sam lied.

"Miss Young, I told you that my terms is that you have to be honest with me. I'll ask you once again, what were you thinking of?" he demanded, Sam couldn't help but slowly feel turned on when he gets this way.

"Ah well, I just... wanted to spend more time with you." she responded, trying her best not give the full truth.

"Oh? But we are heading to your home right now, are you saying you want to invite me inside?" he responded, wanting to push her further. 

She looked down to her legs, closing her eyes, "yes?" Sam blushed further.

"Very well, Bunty." He smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. 

The both of them walked into Sam's apartment, Bowser greets Sam and ignores Charles. Sam bends over to give Bowser loving pets, Charles couldn't help but notice her ass even more. _Restrain yourself, you have to stay in control,_ Charles berated to himself. 

Sam walks to the pantry to give Bowser a rawhide, _this would keep him busy for a while._

She walks back to Charles, inviting him in with her hand. Charles takes the opportunity to pull her into him. "You weren't telling me the whole truth weren't you, Bunty?"

His face dangerously close to hers, her expression of surprise and then averting his gaze. He slowly pins her against the wall while holding her hands, he leans in closer to whisper in her ear, "tell me what you want." The way he whispers sends shivers, he lips so close to her skin, his warm breath giving her goosebumps.

"Charles, I..." she stammered. 

"I need you to tell me, it's not polite to assume," he whispered once again. She moaned softly as his hold and words seem to be clouding her mind. 

"I want more..." Sam whispered back, closing her eyes, flustered. 

Charles gently placed one hand on the small of her back, and another on her chin, raising her face to look at him in the eye. "If you don't want this, I want you to push me away, because if you don't, I won't stop." 

Sam looked at him and bit her lower lip, she gripped his blazer to pull him in to kiss her. Her lust and desperation taking over her, no longer allowing her shyness to stop her. Charles was astonished from the sudden initiative but welcomes it as he kisses her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Sam moaned into his mouth, her hands exploring his chest, then his back to pull him in. Charles' body was pressed against hers, his hand starting to wander up her back and towards the nape of her neck. He broke off the kiss, then started trailing hip lips under her jaw to her neck. Sam gasped and lifted her head back slightly, allowing him to have more access to her. "I wanted more too," Charles whispered to her ear, then gently caressing around her ear with his tongue. Sam buckled from the sudden jolt of pleasure, Charles held her steady with his hands and body, pressing into her even more, sliding his leg between hers. 

Charles could feel how erect he was getting, but he was determined to make Samara completely lose herself with pleasure, _I want to make sure she has no doubt in her mind that she wants this._ Sam continued to mewl with ecstasy, happy to let Charles take the reigns and follow him where he wants to take her. "Don't stop," she groaned. "I don't intend to," Charles assured her, as he gently bit her neck.

Sam was lost in her lust, her mind hazy and her breath getting shallow. She never thought she could feel this way, and now, she wants even more. She slid her hands to remove his blazer, Charle's took this cue to hike up her dress.

Sam gasped and started to unbutton his shirt with very limited coordination. 

He slides his hand to lift her leg to wrap around his hip, Sam in turn, pressed herself against him. She could feel his erection against her, and yet, she still wanted more. 

Her alarm on her phone went off, suddenly bringing the two of them back into their senses. "Oh no! I can't believe I forgot," Sam panicked and grabbed her phone to turn it off. "Everything alright Miss Young?" Charles asked, concerned.

"I'm so sorry Charles, I promised to meet my friends."

"Ah yes, you were invited to a party, I remember."

"Well, it's not in person," she responded shyly.

"What do you mean?"

"I meet with my friends on Fridays to play a game online." 

"Oh I see," Charles was still confused.

"But, I was really enjoying it, it's just that I already promised my friends to join them."

"I understand, Samara. I'll take my leave then." Charles picked up his blazer.

"Actually, can you stay?" Sam asked him wile her face was beet red, but her eyes were determined. Charles couldn't resist that face, and it gave him an idea that he couldn't pass up. 

"I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Sam thanked him then walked to her computer and put on her headgear, logged in to her game and met with her friends, and sat on her computer chair. Charles sat directly behind her, with a diabolical smile.

Sam turned on her headgear, unaware of what was in store for her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I was held up a little."

_"Took you long enough," muffled Dallas._

_"Glad to know you are still with us," replied Angela._

_"Alright enough delay, we got everyone here, let's start." Abe stated as he entered the team to the raid._

While Sam was clearly distracted, Charles sat behind her even closer, widening his legs to have Sam in between them. Sam was not aware of how close he was getting, as she continued with her game with her team mates. 

Charles pressed himself against Sam, held her shoulders, and started to slowly kiss her neck. Sam let out a gasp.

_What is it Sam? Did you see something?" inquired Abe._

"It's nothing, just almost spilled my tea!" Sam put her mic on mute, "Charles what are you doing?"

He removed a the headgear to her shoulders while whispering into her ear, "finishing what you started, Bunty." 

He bit into the nape of her neck, she shook from the sudden rush of pleasure, her breathing pacing again. 

_"Sam, are you afk again?" irked Dallas._

She turned on her mic, "Sorry have connectivity issues guys."

She muted it again while she attempted to keep her mind on the game. 

His hands hiked up her dress again, slithering up to her breasts. Sam moaned again, losing her composure. 

"If you want me to stop, just say so, Bunty." He then buries his hands under her bra and starts to fondle her. She mewled with pleasure again as he started to pinch and caress her erect nipples, almost like in her previous fantasy, but so much more better. She doesn't want to let her team down, but she also didn't want to stop Charles from making her feel good. 

Her mind is feeling foggy again, she can barely keep up with the game but she is doing her best. Charles want to make her lose herself once more into pleasure like earlier. _This will not do, I will have to take it up a notch._ He slides his dominant hand lower to her abdomen. Sam shivers with the sensation of his hands going even lower, with only her stockings and panties in the way. Charles slowly inches lower and lower, still over the stockings and starts to caress her inner thighs. 

_I'll make her beg for it if I have to._

Sam's mind is trying its best to keep up with the game, but her body betrays her with slowly opening her legs to allow Charles more access. 

_"Sam I think you're lagging." Vikki says._

At this point, she can't multitask at all. Her mind falling deeper and deeper into lust. Charles rests his hands right between her legs and rubs slowly, "my, Bunty, I can feel how wet you are," he whispers in her ear.

"Charles... ahhhh," she can barely keep up, "you're teasing me."

"Oh and what do you think you were doing to me earlier, this is what you rightfully deserve." Charles slides his hand under her stockings and rest just above the soaked fabric, slowly caressing her with his fingers. 

"Charles, ah!" Sam buckles from the sudden sensation of his hands right on her nether region. He holds on to her tight against him, not allowing her to escape. 

"Tell me what you want, Samara," he says lustfully.

Her hands can't function like they can anymore, she has forgotten about the game and is lost in her thoughts once more. 

"Ah, Charles..." she whined once more. 

"Beg for it, Bunty," he demanded while massaging her clit over the fabric. 

Her breathing shallows, she throws her head back.

"Ah Charles, I want you to make me feel good!" she cried out. 

"Good girl, finally being honest with me" he slides his hands under her panties, "I'll reward you well."

Sam let out a gripe when she felt his fingers down there, expertly finding all her sensitive regions. 

"My, my, just how long have you been wanting this?" Charles felt his erection rise once more with the feeling of how wet she was, knowing he was making Sam feel so turned on. After some time playing with her clit, he inserted two fingers inside her. 

Sam cried out once more, her arms reaching for Charles to keep her steady. His fingers curved inside her to press into her G-spot, feeling her breath quicken and her moans becoming louder and less restrained.

He continued to please her as she struggled to keep up with the raid.

"Ah! Charles, I'm getting close..." she mewled, her eyes shut from the intensity of the sensations. Her toes curling, her hands turning into fists.

Charles seemed to pick up the pace, but then stopped. 

Sam sat confused as Charles backed away and stood up. 

"That's your punishment for teasing me Samara," he said as he licked his fingers that were inside her, looking at her with ravenous eyes.

_"Sam you still with us?" Angela asked_

_"Sam? You there?"_

She placed her headset back, turned her mic back on, "Sorry guys, my internet is not cooperating, I'm going to have to do this next time."

The group said their goodbyes. She looked back to Charles, stood up, grabbed his shirt then leading him to her bedroom. 

She pushed him down, straddled him, then kissed him deeply. She felt no shame anymore, Charles pushed her over the edge, and she wanted him desperately.

Charles was a bit taken back from the sudden and clear direction Sam was taking, but quickly took control once more. He pulled her down to his side and pins her down, climbing on top.

"Let me be in control, Bunty," Charles whispers to her ear. Sam was going to protest until he slides the dress off. 

Sam finishes unbuttoning his shirt which he tosses to the ground with her dress. He hovers over her for a moment to take in the view of Sam in her lingerie with the stockings, her face red, but her eyes telling him she wants more.

He lowers himself to kiss her again, this time, he also groans from the feeling of her bare skin upon his. One hand trailing on her back to unclasp her bra, she shudders, excited for whats to come. Her sighs and mewls fill the room like a swelling orchestra as he moves lower, removing the obstacle to her breasts. She gasps as she can feel his lips moving closer to her right nipple, goosebumps all over her skin. Charles find this endearing how even though he is being so gentle, she is becoming undone by him, he usually likes to be a little rougher, but this moment isn't just about him, it's about her too, and he is going to show her how capable he is to give her what she wants. 

He licks her light nipple and pinches the other with his free hand, Sam shudders in pleasure, arching her back, allowing Charles to snake his arm around her back so she can't escape. Sam's heavily lidded eyes looked down to him as he continues to ravish her, for a moment they shared a glance as he moved to her stomach with his hand not trailing too far behind. 

"Mmmmn, Charles..." she breathed out. 

He was enjoying hearing his name like that, he wanted to hear it more. With both hands, he slid off the panty hose until they reached her ankles, where he bunches them to bind her feet with one hand, holding them above his head. Her knees kept closed. 

"Um Charles, what are you doing?" Sam asked with confusion. 

"I'm going to reward you for being honest with me," Charles responded as he rubbed his thumb along the thin fabric, feeling her shudder more. 

She didn't know what to expect, but she didn't want to stop. 

As he continued to tease her, her hands gripped the sheet from the intense sensation. Charles started to kiss around her inner thighs and ass, Sam was drenched to the point where the fabric wasn't able to absorb anymore, his thumb became wet with her juices. _I can't wait to taste her.. but I want her to beg for more._ Charles started to gently lick her over the fabric. 

Sam let out a cry, her knees buckled to the sides, opening her access to Charles. 

"Mnnnn... Charles..." she whined.

"What is it, Bunty?" he coyed.

"How long do you plan to do this to me?" 

"Are you saying you want more?" He pressed against the fabric firmer with his tongue.

"Ahhhh..." Sam continued to melt under him.

Charles loved this game, to be able to take control of her sensations, and not instantly give them what they want. The delayed gratification makes it much more rewarding. 

"Samara"

"Ahhhh... it feels so good."

He hooked a finger around her panties, pulling it up slightly to only exposed her labia majora, as he continued to taste her further. Sam arched her back more and threw her head back from the sensation, she was far too gone in pleasure, but she knew she wanted more. 

"Charles... ah! ... keep going..." she said in between her moans. 

"What do you mean?" He held on to her ankles firmly, her shakes making her unsteady. "You have to be specific with your demands," Charles continued to toy with her more.

"You... you know what I mean," Sam responded, shyly.

He gave her a firm spank, the sudden pain only made her even more eager, "no, tell me," _beg for it, Bunty._ He pulled the panties again, tighter, licking over the clit. 

Sam can barely handle the tantalizing sensations, but she wanted to lose herself deeper.

"Please, I want you to take it off and don't stop!" She cried out, hiding her face with her hands. 

"With pleasure," he responds as he pulls off her panties with his teeth, Sam watched as he pulled her last remaining fabric covering off her. 

_Iesu mawr,_ she was so wet that she left a wet spot on the sheets underneath her. _I think she might have squirted while I was toying with her._

This excited Charles even more, wanting to discover more secrets Sam's body was hiding. He kneeled to edge of the bed, snaking his arms around her thighs as he was slowly kissing up her inner thigh. 

She can feel how exposed she was, but Charles made her forget how shy she felt with every kiss he leaves as he get closer to the middle. He breathes hot air to her labia minora and clit, wanting to torment her even more. The warmth caused her to grip the sheets and gasp, Charles was enjoying every second. Then, he very gently, with the tip of his tongue licked up her inner lips and flicked at her clit.

"Ohhh... fuck," Sam swore under her breath, taking in all the sensation. 

Her legs were parting even further, giving Charles a cue to flatten out his tongue and continue the same rhythm as before, her juices leaking out ever more. 

"Charles!" Sam shouted. 

Hearing his name in the pleasured tone, he was losing himself to only want to pleasure her more. He tightened his hold on her thighs, increasing the pressure and strokes. 

"Oh god, Charles!" Sam gripped to his hands, arching her back more to give him more access. 

Charles took his dominant hand and inserted his middle and ring finger inside her, hooking them like he did before. He remembered how close he got her last time with this movement, "I did warn you," he looked at her in the eye, "I always intend to finish what I start."

That look while he fingered and licked her sent her over the edge, she felt the sensation climb exponentially, "Ah! Charles, I'm going to cum!" Sam shouted out. He sucked and licked her clit while quickening the pace of his fingers, her walls started to squeeze and squirt out even more juices. _Cum for me,_ he ordered her in his mind. 

Sam thrashed and gripped his hand, another hand on his hair pulling slightly. She couldn't help but moan and shout recklessly, experiencing her first orgasm from another man who expertly knew how to read her body. Charles kept hanging on to her thigh as she pressed her nether regions agains his mouth, he never thought he could make her feel this good, and he was loving how he can tell how well her body responded to his touch. 

  
After what felt like an eternity in ecstasy, she started to come down from her trip to cloud nine, Charles gently started to gently decrease his stimulation, wanting her to still come down slowly. Sam breathed heavily, exhausted, she has never came that hard before. 

Charles gently kissed around her thighs then slowly stood up. Sam laid on the bed, completely naked, panting. He marveled at the sight of his work, then noticed an even bigger wet spot under her, then realized his arm was soaked up to his elbow. He realized the painful bulge in his pants. 

When he saw that he may had made her cum too hard to where she seems can't go on, he thought it would be best to leave. He gently picked up his shirt and placed it on. Sam slowly came to, noticed that he was about to leave.

"Charles, what are you doing?" she asked, catching her breath.

"Miss Young, I thought I may have been too rough with you," he straightened out his shirt. "I didn't want to continue if you weren't awake."

"Wait," she sat up slowly, reaching for his belt, "I want to return the favor."

Charles was surprised, he wouldn't have thought she would want to do this, but, he wasn't against it either. "You surely are full of surprises, Samara."

Sam unbuckled his pants, pulled them down to expose him, impatient.

His bulge popped out to reveal his impressive size. She was shocked at first, then nervous, since she didn't really know where to start. 

"Uh, Charles," she looked up meekly, "I want to return the favor, but I don't really know what to do."

Charles chuckled a little, but appreciated the honesty.

"You can start with just licking the head, like how I did with you earlier."

Sam gingerly placed her tongue to his frenulum and licked upwards, she continued to do this, going lower and licking up his shaft slowly.

"O Dduw," hissed Charles. The sight of Sam licking him as she looked at him with the dim lighting, and her exposed body. 

"Take the shirt off," Sam demanded.

He did as he asked, then was perplexed, _is she giving me orders now?_ He wanted to remind her who was in charge. 

"I'm going to guide you a little better," he grabbed her hair to a messy ponytail, "you can let me know if you aren't comfortable with this."

"It's ok, I want to at least try," Sam said, determined.

"Open your mouth, Bunty."

Sam opened her mouth, Charles gently guided her mouth, allowing to slide inside her. He started off shallow and slowly, to see how she reacted. Sam moaned, almost as if she was enjoying being able to pleasure him as well. 

After a few strokes, he entered into her mouth a little deeper, to his mid-shaft. Gripping her hair, her hands holding on to his legs to keep herself steady, her eyes closed. 

"Look at me," demanded Charles.

Sam looked up into his eyes, her face turning more red, exciting Charles more. 

He started to moan too, curse under his breath. Sam may not be exactly sure what she was doing, but she also wanted to hear sounds of pleasure coming out of him. She pushed herself to deepthroat and take him all the way in. 

"Oh fuck, Samara!" he cried out, astonished how he let it out loudly. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, for once, she liked that she was in control this time. 

Charles gripped her hair harder, moving her to pick up the pace a little faster. 

"That's good," he said as he kept sucking in air, "keep going."

Sam's lust was taking over her again, the feeling of taking Charles with her mouth excited her even more. The smell, the taste, was exciting her all over again. She could feel herself getting wetter, as her juices were starting to drip down to her thighs. 

Charles continued to try his best to hold back his moans and curse under his breath. Her lips wrapped around his girth tighter, _She's too good, so much for being in control._

She could feel his cock twitch, _is he liking this?_ She looked at him, he looked back and saw her determined expression, _I want you to cum too,_ she though. 

That hungry look in her eyes almost sent him over the edge, he pulled her head away from him. Sam was confused, "sorry, was I hurting you?"

"No, it's just that I was a little too close for comfort," he said. 

Sam looked down and saw him dripping precum. Realizing what she had done, she felt embarrassed and couldn't believe what she had it in her.

Charles leaned in and kissed her, making her forget her embarrassment. He pushed her back to the bed and kissed her even deeper, tasting each other. Sam losing herself to pleasure again grinded herself against him, making him realize how wet she was with his cock. 

"Wait," he shifted away to take out a condom from his blazer.

"Oh! Right," she said sheepishly.

"I do, however, enjoy your eagerness," he kissed her neck, "but we should be careful."

He tore off the package, placed the condom, and slid it down his shaft. He made quick work to turn her mind into mush once more. Kissing her deeply and letting his hand explore her, placing himself between her legs. Sam could feel his erection right at her entrance, a little nervous, but she trusted him, she was also curious so see what hights he could lead to next.

"Do you want me to keep going?' Charles whispered softly to her ear, feeling some hesitation from her. She was a little scared, but she also knew that Charles already made her feel this good, she couldn't stop now.

"Yes, I want to," she flicked her hips against him.

"Very well, Bunty," Charles responded, placing himself. He grabbed his shaft to steady himself, slowly pressing inside. Sam groaned, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate his girth. _Fuck she's so tight,_ Charles cursed to himself.

The feeling of Charles slowly entering her was a little uncomfortable, but then she realized he could reach deeper in her than she could by herself, she felt her lust taking over her again. When he fully entered her, she cried out. 

"Are you alright?" Charles asked with concern.

"Yes, just go slowly," Sam responded, looking at his eyes with pleasure and lust once more. 

Charles smiled as he started to thrust into her gently, hanging on to her hip, kissing her neck. 

Sam resumed her moaning, feeling her walls start to relax, not experiencing pain like the stories she has heard, in fact, she was enjoying this. 

Her legs opened for him a little more, allowing him to thrust a little deeper. She gasped, her eyes shut from the intense feeling. Charles could feel how much she was feeling pleasured, _who knew she had it in her?_ He chuckled to himself.

"Ahhh.... Charles...." she whined the way he couldn't resist.

"Yes?" he responds as he leaves hickies on her neck.

She begs, "faster."

Charles quickens the pace, causing Sam to moan more often with every thrust. Her mind is clouded over with pleasure, her eyes watery with tears from the sensation. As if she wasn't feeling pleased as it is, Charles propped himself up and played with her clit. She squirted a little from the even more intense sensation, and Charles felt it, he smiled even more. 

"Oh! Charles... Ah!" She was gripping the sheets again, this time, she could feel that she was going to cum harder than last time. "I'm close again."

"Do you want me to make you cum again?" Charles said, never letting the opportunity to tease her. 

"Ah! Charles... please!" she pleaded.

"Say it," he demanded, slowing his strokes. 

She was so close, she didn't want him to stop, she was going to have to abandon her shyness if she was to get what she wants. 

"Please Charles, fuck me faster, I want you to make me cum!" Sam begged. 

"Good," he responded, leaning into her again, thrusting into her faster. 

As he leaned into her, she wrapped his legs around his hips, not wanting to let him go. 

"Fuck, Bunty," he cursed into her ear. 

She continued to shout his name, until she let out on long moan as she orgasms once again. 

Her walls squeezed on his shaft tightly, taking Charles by surprised, his moans started to match hers.

"I'm going to cum too," he groans. 

"Don't stop, please," she pleads as she continues to cum. 

Her intense release caused her to squirt, while thrusting into her faster slaps his thighs against hers. Charles growls as he cums inside her, unable to keep his composure anymore. As he also reaches his orgasm, Sam cums again, from hearing him lose himself into her. He grips to her tighter, kissing her deeply one last time, swallowing each other's moans. 

After coming down from their pleasure high, they both panting, out of breath. Charles kisses her forehead, Sam sighs deeply. He pulls out of her gently, she groans as he slowly get up, but lacking any energy to stop him from leaving. "I'll be right back," he assures. 

Sam felt dizzy, but not in a bad way where she would feel like she would faint, instead this was a new feeling. She was satisfied. After giving herself some time to recover, she slowly sat up, then realized she was sitting on a damp spot. She felt embarrassed again, _is this... because of me???_ She blushed and got up to remove the sheet. "Ugh," she groaned out load. 

"Samara, everything alright?" Charles peered out from the bathroom. 

"Ah! Charles! Umm," she tried to hide the wet sheet.

"It's alright, it's normal for some women to have these," trying to find a better word, "reactions. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Oh, um..." Sam not knowing how to respond.

"I actually find it even more exciting," he walked to her and kissed her forehead once more. 

Sam blushed, _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD DID THIS ALL ACTUALLY HAPPEN?!_ Sam's breath started to quicken, she ran out of her bedroom.

Charles was confused, but when he saw that she had to grab her inhaler, he laughed to himself. She sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from him, not knowing how to react. 

"I uhh," she stammered once again.

"Samara, breathe," Charles soothed, sitting next to her, rubbing her back.

She steadied her breathing, allowing herself to calm down. She started noticing how exhausted she felt, "I need to lay down."

Charles gave her space to lay down, she tucked in to her bed, closed her eyes, slept. 

_Maybe I was too rough on her, I've tired her out,_ he laughed to himself again. While he was going to step out, Sam grabbed his hand, "stay," she said softly, half-asleep. Charles was somewhat conflicted, he didn't want to get too attached too quickly, but then again, it's rude to leave a lady alone when she wants you to stay. He climbed into bed with her, spooning her, holding her against him.

"Goodnight Miss Young," he whispered in her ear. 

He also now noticed how exhausted he was as well, after breaking his dry spell, letting sleep take over him. Whatever just happened, they were just going to have to talk about it in the morning. 


	2. Might as well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those that read the first chapter, I added another chapter as a way of saying thanks for reading!

The room was slowly starting to get brighter from the rising sun. Clothes left discarded in the ground, and two sleeping lovers. Sam was held by Charles’ arms, giving a sense of security, even in her dreams. 

Suddenly, a wet nose booped on her hand, her little dog, Bowser, needed to go outside. Sam slowly blinked awake, then smiled and gave Bowser a loving pat. “I’m coming,” she yawned and attempted to climb out of bed. However, she was held by a certain Welsh boss from last night, being the big spoon while asleep would make it hard for her to get up. 

Sam blushed from seeing him in bed with her, and now the memories of last night returned.  _ Oh my god, he’s still here? _ She panicked slightly, but deep down was glad that he remained. Sam slowly and carefully pried herself off, put on her underwear, a bra, black leggings, and a simple t-shirt. She only wanted to take Bowser out for a quick walk, she didn’t want to leave Charles alone in her apartment for too long. 

Sam climbed lower to whisper in Charles’ ear, “I’ll be back, I’m just going to take Bowser out.” He responds with a groan and turns to lay on his back. Seeing him sprawl out on her bed, with nothing but a sheet to cover him, Sam was still reeling from last night. 

No time to be reminiscent, she grabbed her wallet, phone, keys, and Bowser’s leash. She grabbed some comfortable sneakers, walked out, and closed the door gently. 

Bowser was content to be able to stretch his legs, while Sam was lost in her world, processing her late night adventure. She was still in disbelief that it wasn’t just a fantasy she would indulge in alone while in her room,  _ He’s so much better,  _ she started to feel flustered but no longer felt embarrassed. The thoughts already have her wanting more, so she was already thinking of other ways they could enjoy this situation. 

She ended up walking all the way down to The Daily Grind, her favorite coffee place.  _ He would probably like some coffee,  _ she walked into the shop with Bowser. 

Dee was on the register counter, she gave a big smile when she saw the two of them walk in. “Hi Sam, hi Bowser!” 

“Morning Dee,” Sam replied with a yawn.

“Long night with the Rare Spawns huh?”

“Uh, yeah, long night for sure,” Sam fibbed, already having a small blush.

“What can I get you?” 

“Oh I’ll have two coffees please,” 

“Two?” Dee was confused.

Sam realized she may have given herself away. “Oh uh yeah, one for now, and another for later,” she gave with an awkward smile.

Dee was suspicious, she knew her friend was a terrible liar, something was up. But, she also knew better than to pressure Sam into talking about something she wasn’t ready to share. She eyed her up and down, simple clothes she always wears; but there were some marks on her neck that the t-shirt didn’t hide, and the messy hair.  _ That’s no regular bedhead, that’s definitely sex hair.  _

“Sam, I can tell you are not telling me the truth,” she turned away to prepare her order, “but I won’t pressure you into telling me if you aren’t ready.”

“Yes, I know it’s just that…”

“What is it?”

_ “You can’t tell anyone about us,”  _ Charles words recalled from last night. 

“I’m still processing,” Sam responded.

“No problem, I just have one question.”

“What is it?”

“Was he good?” Dee winked, teasing her friend. 

Sam started to blush, but couldn’t help but laugh. Dee joined in the laughter, knowing that she could push her friend’s buttons, but still keep it lighthearted. 

Dee poured the fresh brew into two to-go cups. She placed them in a cardboard box with a handle that could carry two drinks at once.

She handed her drinks to Sam, “Don’t keep him waiting, and I want more details when I see you again!” Dee sent her friend off. 

Sam walked out and waved her friend goodbye. 

The interaction made it interesting, and it made her realize that there really shouldn’t be anything to be ashamed of.  _ I’ve heard of girls sharing their experiences sometimes. I guess my friends don’t really do this to me because they know that I haven’t been in a relationship before.  _ She looked at the time.

_ Oh no! I’ve been out longer than I wanted to be, I need to head back. _

Sam picked up the pace, wanting to make it back before Charles would wake up.

~~~

The rays of the sun were starting to peer through the blinds. The bright light makes it much more uncomfortable to sleep any longer, Charles blinked his eyes open. He gave a big stretch and yawn. He sat up and took the view of his surroundings, which did not look familiar. Then he recalled that he stayed with Miss Young, and how she could not stop saying his name throughout the night. He grinned from the thought,  _ she certainly was very spirited.  _ He looked around, looking for her,  _ speaking of which, where is she? _

A moment later, he heard the door open and close. Sam walked in setting her drink down to the counter. She unleashed Bowser, and gave him his breakfast. Charles got up from the bed to look for his underwear. 

“Miss Young?” he called out. 

“I’ll be right there!” Sam responded. 

Sam grabbed the coffees and walked to her room, seeing Charles in nothing but his underwear. Sam’s cheeks started to redden again as she handed his cup. 

“Thanks Bunty,” he grabbed his drink and gave her a kiss on her forehead, “this is exactly what I needed.”

“Well, you got me dinner, I figure I could get us some coffee.” 

“There’s no need to feel that you owe me, I hope you know that.”

“Yes I know, it’s just that,” she looked away, a hand behind her neck, “I am happy you stayed.”

Charles’ heart almost quickened for a second, seeing Miss Young being so candid about her feelings.  _ She will be the end of me,  _ he thought to himself. 

“I’m happy to be here too,” he placed his cup down on the table as he leaned in closer, placing his hand on her jaw then planting a full kiss on her lips. 

One again, she could feel herself losing herself into the kiss, she invited him with her tongue against his. Charles led her hand holding her own cup down to the table, setting it down.

He suddenly broke off the kiss, and leaned into her ear, “behave, bunty.” 

Hearing that nickname just makes her want to let Charles do whatever he wants with her, because now she knows that he expertly knew how to make her feel satisfied, which is much more that she can do for herself, and Sam couldn’t help but want more. She backed off, not wanting to push it further. 

“I do have something I need to do at home, it’s very simple, just send some documents over email to a client that I was supposed to send yesterday,” Charles leans into her ear again, “but I am delayed due to my assistant needing me.” Charles couldn’t help but tease her. 

Sam felt bashful, “oh, I see, I shouldn’t stop you then.”

“I could use your company,” he said as he started to pick up his clothes and put them on, “why don’t you come with me to my home?”

“Oh, well, I would like to shower first,” Sam said, happy to know she could still spend more time with him. 

“Just bring some clean clothes with you, you can do that when we finish the task at hand,” finally putting on his blazer. 

Sam grabbed a tote bag, placing clean clothes inside, then getting ready to head out. 

~~~

“Samara, make sure these are the proper files, I can make us breakfast,” Charles said as he handed the laptop to him.

“Oh, you really don’t have to, Charles,” Sam stammered, not wanting to be a burden.

“Well, I might as well since you are here,” he put on an apron, “besides, I am hungry. It would be rude not to offer you anything.” He opened his fridge to search for ingredients.

Sam continued to sit on the bar counter of the kitchen, blushing as she never had anybody make her breakfast beside her family. “I can at least help,” she stated.

“You are already helping with that email,” he placed a pan on a burner, “please stay on task, Miss Young.”

She continued to read over the files and email, these were for a possible client, and this deal could greatly help the company. Once she saw that the files were set, she sent, then closed the laptop. She gave a sigh, happy to get that squared away. 

Charles set a plate with an omelette on it. “Would you like more coffee?” he asked.

Sam’s appetite started to surface itself, she almost forgot to eat, since so much has been happening at once. Charles sat next to her with his own plate, “you should eat,” he placed a fork and knife next to her. 

Sam didn’t even bother protesting, she took a bite, and was surprised by how good it tasted. “Wow, this is delicious,” she continued to eat, “thank you.” 

"Glad you like it," Charles took a sip of his coffee,  _ you need to get some energy.  _ Charles smiled, with plotting eyes. 

Sam continued to eat and drink to her fill. The food was comforting but also not too heavy. "You must be a great cook," Sam got up from her seat to wash her plate. 

"Anyone that lives alone must know a few basics," he stood up, "let me, I usually just use the dishwasher."

"Ok, if you don't mind, I am in need of a shower," she grabbed her tote bag.

"There are fresh towels that you can use," he pointed in the direction of the shower. 

Sam walked to the bathroom. It was much bigger, and elegant than her apartment.  _ He already has an impressive apartment, only makes sense that his bathroom would match.  _

Sam got undressed, started humming to herself as she usually does when she was in a good mood.

Sam was debating whether or not to lock the door, she has had many fantasies about having sex in the shower. She bit her lower lip, she didn't want to ask him upfront, but would like if he came and joined her. In the end, she decided to close the door, but left it unlocked, leaving it to chance. 

She climbed into the tub, and took a look at the shower mechanics. It took her a minute to understand what was hot, cold, and the showerhead. Thankfully, it only took a quick minute, she turned the water to a steamy warm water, and continued her humming.

She grabbed her shower gel and started washing herself, washing away the sweat and grime from last night. Then the memory of yesterday, the water running down her body, warming her up all over. 

But now she had a new fantasy, she would love nothing more than Charles to walk in and join her, however, she had her doubts of that happening. So, she was going to just have a little moment to herself. 

She leaned against the cold tile walls to steady herself. She started caressing her breasts and nipples, one again, imagining her hands were Charles'. Now she had a better imagination due to experience. Soft moans started to escape her as her dominant hand started moving lower. 

The water made it more slippery, her hands slid easier on her skin. Her fingers started to massage her clit, and her other hand pinched her hard nipple. She was slowly losing herself to pleasure once more, lifting her leg on the step for better access. 

She could feel herself getting close, she was breathing faster as she was right at the cusp.

"I can tell you are close, Bunty," Charles interrupted. 

Sam was suddenly startled, almost slipped, but she was able to keep herself steady, she never wanted the ground to swallow her whole more than just now. "I am so sorry," she stammered. 

Charles climbed in, already naked. 

He lifted her face to meet her eyes and gave her a deep kiss. Her embarrassment suddenly melted away. Then he broke the kiss to look into her eyes, lost in pleasure. 

"You've been naughty," he pins her against the cold tile walls, his hand around her throat, "you need to be punished."

Charles kisses her deeper, rougher than last night. He grips her throat firmly but still allows Sam to breathe easily. He used his body to not allow her to escape, but she was right where she wanted to be. 

He made quick work to lose her mind to pleasure once more. Charles always enjoyed getting into his dominant role, having a hunch that Sam would enjoy a submissive role, for now. 

Sam willingly kissed Charles back with the same intensity, wanting to be devoured more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, for closeness and stability.

Then with one hand, she dared to feel his chest, abdomen, then feeling his hard cock. 

Charles then pulled back, “No, bad girl,” his hand continued to stay on her throat, but the other hand was gliding down, resting right in between her legs. His fingers caressing her labia and clit.

“Ah, Charles!” she cried out, her eyes pleading and full of lust. 

“You think you could just come here and pleasure yourself without me?” Charles berated.

Sam was surprised by his demeanor. Compared to last night, he was more demanding and rougher. However, she didn’t feel scared at all, in fact, this was thrilling and exciting. To have someone like Charles that she could trust, she was falling deeper into desperation and lust. 

He inserted his ring and middle finger inside her, stroking slowly at first. 

Same threw her head back, moans escaping her with every breath, “I wanted more,” she managed to say.

“You don’t get to make demands, Bunty,” he quickened the pace of his fingers. 

Sam was losing her footing, but Charles' grip on her kept her still. “I’m getting close,” she said in between her breaths.

“Cum for me,” he ordered. 

Sam’s moans filled the room, the water pouring over them both and Charles forcing her into an orgasm, she started convulsing hard, squirt so hard that there was very little distinction of the water and her fluids. Charles smiled in satisfaction, “good girl.”

As she came down from her orgasm, Charles let go of her throat and held her gently. He then slowly guided her to turn around. 

“Charles?” Sam was confused.

“Your punishment isn’t done yet,” he pinned her front side against the tiles, lifted one of her legs to rest on one of the platforms, then rubbed his hard length against her wet core from behind. He slipped on a condom, readying himself.

Sam gasped from the sudden sensation, she was still sensitive from her last orgasm, but she didn’t want to stop. Charles held her tight with an arm around her chest and the other around the crook of her waist and raised leg. “Are you ready?” he asked Sam.

“Yes,” she pleaded, wanting to enjoy her fantasy coming true. 

He entered her gently, filling her in. Sam whined and breathed heavy once more. 

Charles started a slow pace, “faster,” pleaded Sam. 

He chuckled, pleasantly surprised by the enthusiasm,  _ I’ll indulge her, just this once.  _

He picked up the pace, thrusting into her harder. Sam couldn’t control her moans, Charles inserted his pointer and middle finger into her mouth, which she instantly sucked. 

With the other hand, he started playing with her clit, causing Sam to tighten again, “Ah! Charles please don’t stop.”

He could feel that she was going to cum again, he went at his fastest pace.

The sounds of him slamming into her filled the room, Sam was at the point she was almost screaming. 

She tightened around him, “I’m going to cum! Please don’t stop!” she managed to shout before she had another intense orgam. 

“Me too, Bunty,” he said before he couldn’t control his moans any longer. 

They both lost themselves to pleasure as they climbed higher, another moment seeming as it was lasting for an eternity while Charles held on to Sam. 

As they came down and regained their senses, he slowly pulled out of her, but held on to Sam gently. There was no doubt in his mind of Sam being pleasured as he saw her exhausted expression. 

“Samara, are you still with me?” he asked her.

Sam couldn’t respond, she never felt anything as intense as this, she could only look at him and smile. 

“Let’s finish up here,” Charles said, rinsing himself off.

~~~

Sam leaned against Charles on his couch, too tired to say anything. Just getting out of the shower and getting dressed took every last ounce of energy she had. Charles wrapped an arm around her, “I apologize if that was too rough, Bunty.”

“Don’t apologize,” she said quietly, “it’s just that…”

“What is it?”

“I’ve always wanted to try doing it in the shower,” she whispered.

“Oh,” realizing that he just fulfilled a fantasy of hers.  _ I wonder if she has any more requests. _

“Don’t be afraid to tell me of anything else you want to try,” he kissed her forehead, “you can be honest with me.”

“Yes, Charles,” Sam dozed off, Charles chuckling to himself as she has no idea how she is just stroking his ego with her exhaustion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope to consider leaving some feedback! Now get your minds out of the gutter, you animal.


End file.
